Rencontre d'un certain type
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Un hypocondriaque se fait kidnapper par un cinglé aux grandes oreilles qui se fait appeler le Docteur. Ça pourrait être le mariage parfait. Spoilers : ça ne l'est pas.


**Une idée amusante a donné naissance à cet OS, merci à MissFantasy pour son inspiration et ses commentaires. Après avoir discuté de l'arrivée de Donna et de la réaction de Tenth, nous avons rigolé sur cette possibilité. En espérant qu'elle vous arrache un petit sourire…**

**Sujet : Comment réagirait le Neuvième Docteur si un intrus était téléporté dans son cher Tardis?**

**Public : tout public**

**Genre : humour**

**Bonne lecture **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Louis-Léopold Gonzague de la Meunière – et ne raccourcissez pas en Léo merci bien – était le genre de voisin passe-partout et ennuyant à qui rien n'arrive jamais. On ne l'avait jamais vu porter autre chose qu'un complet gris et une cravate, sa coiffure n'avait pas changée depuis 25 ans et, à Noël, il accrochait la même couronne de houx un peu poussiéreuse à sa porte. Pas question de lumières clignotantes ou de figurines en plastiques pour Louis-Léopold Gonzague de la Meunière – et ne raccourcissez pas en Léo je vous prie. Il repeignait la boîte aux lettres grise chaque printemps, taillait sa petite haie en buis deux fois durant l'été et huilait les charnières de la porte de son garage à l'automne. Chaque matin à 8h25, il faisait reculer sa voiture, tournait sur le boulevard de l'Épinette et prenait l'autoroute en direction ouest. Immanquablement, à 18h15, il replaçait son véhicule dans le stationnement, vérifiait le courrier, refermait la porte, baissait le store et tirait les rideaux. On ne le revoyait que le lendemain matin.

Il ignorait les enfants qui passaient devant chez lui avec la même constance que les chiens errants, les vendeurs d'aspirateurs et les démarcheurs d'assurance-vie. Bastien Hubert, au numéro 42 de la même rue, prétendait l'avoir vu porter sur le bord du chemin un sac poubelle orange. Mais c'était là une rumeur et plus certainement une invention. Car Louis-Léopold Gonzague de la Meunière - au complet s'il-vous-plaît - n'était pas du genre à employer un article coloré quand un terne existait. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder son assortiment quasi uniforme de cravates pour s'en convaincre. On ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait déjà adressé la parole à quelqu'un et plusieurs considéraient comme fait avéré que Louis-Léopold Gonzague de la Meunière était muet.

La seule personne qui aurait pu prouver le contraire était Thierry Vaudreuil, le commis à la pharmacie au centre-ville. Tous les mois, le cinq très précisément et jamais avant ou après, Thierry remplissait l'ordonnance d'un certain Monsieur de la Meunière. Il y consacrait chaque fois une bonne demi-heure, car la liste était interminable. Entre les potions, les onguents, les pastilles, les pilules, les gélules, les comprimés, les sirops, les décoctions, les pansements et un assortiment complet de vitamines, minéraux et suppléments de toutes les sortes (et plutôt deux fois qu'une!) ainsi que quelques capsules antibiotiques ou antihistaminiques une ou deux fois par année, cette commande était la plus profitable de tout le mois. Quand son client se présentait au comptoir, Thierry énonçait le prix, glissait la carte de son client dans la machine pour débiter une somme rondelette, poussait le sac vers lui et tendait la carte avec le reçu bien plié en-dessous. En échange, il se voyait gratifier d'un « merci ». Pas chaque fois, mais de temps en temps, ce dont Thierry se souciait au fond assez peu.

Évidemment, je ne raconterais pas cette histoire si la vie routinière à en pleurer de ce personnage banal s'était poursuivie durant 90 ans sans le moindre changement. Il est donc facile de prévoir qu'il vécut un incident.

Les voisins remarquèrent un beau jour, un vendredi il me semble, à 8h26 précisément, que la voiture de Louis-Léopold Gonzague de la Meunière était toujours garée dans son allée. À 8h27, on s'interrogea. À 8h30, toujours pas d'homme en complet gris à l'horizon. À 8h31, on songea à appeler la police, mais l'idée fut bien vite mise de côté. Que pourrait-on dire? Qu'un voisin un peu pathétique et barbant avait cinq minutes de retard sur son horaire? Alors les voisins attendirent.

Cinq minutes, c'est très peu. Mais des tas de choses peuvent se passer en cinq minutes.

À 8h24, alors qu'il était en train d'activer le système d'alarme de sa maison, Louis-Léopold Gonzague de la Meunière fut transporté à l'intérieur du dernier Type 40 de l'histoire et, face à un Seigneur du temps stupéfait d'une telle arrivée.

« Est-ce que c'est un enlèvement? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Non. » grommela le type en veste de cuir après l'avoir dévisagé.

« Comment ai-je abouti ici? Et vous êtes…? »

« Pas maintenant. Occupé. Quinze minutes, je vous dépose chez vous, ça va? Installez-vous dans ce coin et ne bougez pas. Ne parlez pas. Ne faites pas de bruit. Oh, et si possible, essayer de ne pas trop réfléchir. Ça me déconcentre quand les humains font ça. »

Louis-Léopold Gonzague de la Meunière se fit tout petit dans la zone désignée. Malgré les dénégations de cet homme, il avait un peu peur d'avoir été enlevé. Et pour quelle raison? C'était absurde.

« J'ai dit 'ne pensez pas'. » grommela le Docteur en soupirant d'agacement.

« Je me demandais comment j'avais abouti ici. »

« Tsss, vous avez plutôt peur que je demande une rançon. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour l'argent. »

« Il faut bien payer les factures d'électricité. Toutes ces lumières, là... »

« Jolies, hein? » fit le Docteur en se radoucissant un peu. « C'est mon Tardis. »

Ça devait être le nouveau gadget à la mode. Coloré. Inutile. Bizarre. Définitivement pas intéressant en somme. Non, sa préoccupation, en dehors de la rançon, concernait l'état des lieux. Tout semblait vieux, usé et pas particulièrement propre. La console principale était un assemblage bizarre de pièces et de morceaux. Où se trouvait le clavier d'ordinateur dans tout ça? Ce n'était pas un Mac ou un PC récent en tout cas. Le tube qui se déplaçait au centre sifflait, les rouages grinçaient et il y avait un son d'aspirateur qui faisait un peu peur. Sous ses pieds, sous des grilles loin d'être neuves et astiquées, se trouvaient une machinerie complexe et mal éclairée. Il y avait une rambarde qui faisait le tour de la pièce. Elle était piquetée de rouille et portait des traces de doigts et de soudure. Combien de fois l'avait-on réparée? Et combien y avait-il eu de morts à cause de son manque de solidité?

Ce qui le tuait était la pensée de la quantité de poussière qui pénétrait ses poumons fragiles. Il trouva son inhalateur dans le fond de sa poche et le déclencha à deux reprises. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour un masque de protection? Il pouvait toujours s'en tirer en ne touchant à rien et il avait toujours sa bouteille de désinfectant pour les mains, mais la poussière – et la poussière de rouille – lui était insupportable.

« Il n'y a pas de poussière, alors du calme. » ordonna le Docteur, toujours concentré sur cet ordinateur bizarre.

Louis-Léopold Gonzague de la Meunière éternua et se figea : « Ça compte comme du bruit? » demanda-t-il piteusement.

« Oui. Bon, laissez tomber. Je vous ramène à la maison. »

« Merci. »

Son nez le démangeait et il ne trouvait plus de mouchoirs. Utiliser sa manche? Pas question! Il renifla.

« Quoi encore? »

« Quand arrive-t-on? Dans cinq minutes? Est-ce qu'on sera à temps? »

« C'est relatif. Et à temps pour quoi au juste? »

« Je dois être au travail à 9h00. »

« De quelle journée? »

« Aujourd'hui. »

« Ça aussi, c'est relatif. Pourriez-vous être plus précis? »

« Le 30. »

Le Docteur soupira et exigea d'autres détails, ce qui fit exploser de colère le petit homme terne.

« Mais enfin, nous sommes vendredi le 30 et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de donner la date ou le lieu! Déposez-moi chez moi qu'en on finisse! J'ai été enlevé! Comment voulez-vous que je sache où je suis! Je veux rentrer à la maison et vous allez encore me dire que c'est relatif! Vous êtes Einstein ou quoi? »

« Non, je suis le Docteur. Et beaucoup de choses sont effectivement relatives. »

« Docteur en quoi, je vous prie? »

« En presque tout. »

« Et prétentieux, en plus de ça! »

« C'est mon nom. »

« Prétentieux? »

« Docteur. » corrigea-t-il impatiemment.

« Vous vous appelez Docteur Prétentieux? Vos parents ne vous aimaient décidément pas, mon pauvre vieux. Et moi non plus pendant qu'on y est. »

« C'est tout de même mieux que… que… quel est votre nom déjà? »

« Louis-Léopold Gonzague de la Meunière. » dit-il fièrement.

Le Docteur le dévisagea un moment, immobile, puis éclata de rire en recommençant à tourner autour de la console.

« C'est mon nom qui vous fait rire? »

« Vos parents. J'imagine des parents choisir un tel nom pour leur enfant. » rétorqua le Docteur.

« Pas plus bête que le vôtre. Le Docteur… Dites, si vous êtes le Docteur, je peux vous poser une question? Quand je me suis fait vacciner contre la grippe il y a sept mois, je n'ai rien éprouvé de particulier, mais quand j'ai eu mon rappel il y un mois, j'ai eu un peu mal au bras. Et depuis, j'ai ce bouton. Mon dermatologue me dit que je m'en fais pour rien, mais je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être… Je peux vous montrer. »

Il relevait déjà sa manche, mais le Docteur fit claquer une manette avec un air agacé : « C'est bon, dégagez de mon Tardis. »

« Je peux partir? »

« Vous êtes arrivé, oui. »

« Arrivé? On n'a pas bougé! »

« C'est relatif. Du vent, Louis-Léopold Gonzague de la Meunière. J'ai mieux à faire. »

« Mais enfin! »

Le Docteur grommela et dévala la petite rampe d'un pas décidé avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pointer l'extérieur à son passager inattendu.

« C'est ma rue! » s'exclama ce dernier avec effroi.

« Et votre planète et c'est probablement la bonne journée. Pour l'année, vous verrez. »

« Mais quel genre de kidnappeur êtes-vous? »

« Faites un pas de plus, s'il-vous-plaît. Encore un, voilà. Bon p'tit gars. »

Le Docteur pu claquer la porte au nez de Louis-Léopold Gonzague de la Meunière qui en resta stupéfait. Il essayait encore de s'en remettre quand le véhicule où il avait été retenu de force disparut et qu'il se retrouva face à sa maison.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…? »

Il fit un pas en avant, persuadé d'entrer en contact avec quelque chose, mais ses doigts ne touchèrent rien. Il recula à nouveau, incapable de prendre une décision. Et au moment où il se disait qu'il avait vraiment l'air stupide planté comme ça devant chez lui, le même bruit monstrueux d'aspirateur se fit à nouveau entendre. Et le véhicule – non, non, c'est une hallucination… Une boîte bleue. Non, une cabine de police d'un vieux modèle. Et bleue?!

Bref, la chose bleue qui était probablement une hallucination et où ai-je mis mes pilules bon dieu réapparut et le Docteur ouvrit un des deux panneaux, le temps de lui conseiller d'un ton détaché de faire comme si l'événement n'avait pas eu lieu et de ne pas s'en faire tant qu'il n'en parlerait à personne.

« P… parler de quoi? » bégaya-t-il.

« Exactement, vous avez tout compris. »

Les portes claquèrent à nouveau, la chose bleue qui était vraiment bizarre et il fallait voir l'intérieur s'en fut à nouveau. Et Louis-Léopold Gonzague de la Meunière ne trouvait pas ça très clair. En fait, il ne comprenait absolument rien. Mais il avait reçu l'avis d'un docteur et même s'il était irritant et bizarre et un kidnappeur, il restait quand même un docteur. Et on ne contredit jamais, jamais, jamais un docteur, surtout pas quand on s'appelle Louis-Léopold Gonzague de la Meunière.


End file.
